1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novelty candy holding device.
2. Description of Related Art
Different types of candy dispensers have been designed for children, for the purpose of dispensing wrapped candy. None have been created thus far that have a multitude of functions and uses appealing to children and adults alike. Some examples of prior candy dispensers include:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,874,119, issued to Coleman, et al. on Feb. 23, 1999, describes a novelty candy holder and dispenser comprised of a tube to hold candy, the tube being capped at one end by an object shaped like a brain. Coleman, et al. does not teach the present invention as claimed.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,823,490, issued to P. D. Griem on Feb. 18, 1958, describes a transparent, cylindrical tube for storing articles, wherein the tube is capped at either end with a figure, such as the head and tail, respectively, of an animal. Griem does not teach the present invention as claimed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,138,249, issued to H. H. J. Paulini on Jun. 23, 1964, describes a transparent, candy-holding cylinder capped at one end by a furry ball and a flag. Paulini does not teach the present invention as claimed.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 315,676, issued to Snipes, et al. on Mar. 26, 1991, illustrates a combined container closure and balloon. Snipes, et al. does not teach the present invention as claimed.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 386,403, issued to Novia McGregor on Nov. 18, 1997, illustrates an applicator device comprising a hollow cylinder and a foam ball. McGregor does not teach the present invention as claimed.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,274,196, issued to A. C. Gilbert on Feb. 24, 1942, describes a transparent container having a cap and ball. Gilbert does not teach the present invention as claimed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,507,416, issued to L. C. Douglas, et al. on Apr. 21, 1970, describes a package comprising an ornamental casing over a cylindrical container. Douglas, et al. does not teach the present invention as claimed.
PCT Publication No. WO 94/04441, published on Mar. 3, 1994, describes a transparent oval container having opposite caps in the shape of an animal or human head and rear end. Publication No. WO 94/04441 does not teach the present invention as claimed.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.